Remember how to flirt?
by Kutsu
Summary: We knew we were hot. We knew the girls loved us. We knew we'd bring any of them into bed if we wanted to. Thing was, I wasn't sure I wanted to anymore. Oneshot. Sasunaru, yaoi, rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: Think Naruto would be known by so many people across the globe if things happened the way I wanted them to? Guess again...**

**WARNING: I warned you once, I'll warn you again. This fic contains yaoi (male/male relationship), slash, and all the good things that go with it (humor, that kind of thing...). Don't like it? I won't keep you. Kiddos, don't get caught reading this...Technically it's not for you.**

**Okaaay. My plot bunnies are leaving me and I'm feeling terribly lonely, so I decided to finish correcting this fic instead of thinking of new ones. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha observed me with barely hidden amusement. He knew he could show his smirk; this was one of the rare occasions where I wasn't in any condition to complain about it. The teme could watch and laugh all he wanted, and I wouldn't so much as look at him tonight.

Usually my very own ego would cry out in anguish at the mere idea of having the cool, stuck-up rich ass of an Uchiha treat me in such a degrading fashion -really, he could make you believe you were walking outside in nothing but boxers if he looked at you the right way- , but truthfully, the pros outweighed the cons by a large, large, _really_ large margin. Seriously.

I mean, sure, it was my birthday, and sure, the teme surely hadn't gone through too much effort finding and paying for his present, but how many times have your friends taken you to a nightclub where they served you unlimited ramen? Unlimited? As in all-you-can-eat-and-more, deliciously prepared, totally free ramen? I couldn't believe I was awake, despite the fact that my stomach was working full force, desperately trying to keep up with my mouth.

"Did I forget to say happy birthday?" the teme inquired after a while, his tone ironic. "Maybe I should before you reach nirvana, don't you think?"

"Already there," I replied between two blissful mouthfuls. "Go ahead, but I'm not sure I'll hear you."

Sasuke snorted, and slapped his hand against my back, which nearly caused me to choke. "Happy birthday, dobe."

Sadly, my stomach wasn't as enduring as my appetite. It began complaining it'd had enough after I finished my fifth bowl. My eyes quickly spotted a bathroom door, and I figured my belly could use some relieving.

"Be right back," I mumbled to the teme as I got to my feet.

Five minutes later I returned to the table, ready for twelve additional bowls, only to find my chair occupied by a girl I had never seen before. She sat closer to Sasuke than I had been, and her eyes clearly stated she wasn't just here to talk. One of her legs had already found its way on the teme's thighs, and she seemed oblivious to his cold gaze. One of the lucky few.

I approached, and he tapped her arm, causing her to close her eyes in what to me looked like exaggerated pleasure. She then frowned with Sasuke's remark; no doubt the teme was asking her –ordering, more like- to get out of my chair. Looking up to where her boy-prey was pointing, she met my gaze, and immediately lost any aggressiveness as she checked me over, apparently deciding that, compared to the teme, I had nothing to complain about. Of course I knew that; it was one of the reasons we got girls into our beds so easily.

Sasuke and I made up a perfect flirting pair; we were hot (although we both knew I was better-looking), and polar opposites. Sasuke, with his dark, emo look caught the eye of most chicks, which would've never approached us if not for me. Everyone, even the teme, agreed on the fact that I had a gift to make people relax by my sole presence. Girls were both attracted and intimidated by Sasuke's cool demeanor, and I was there to reassure them, and show there was a much nicer-looking hot guy sitting right next to their 'ice prince'.

I usually adopted the protective-big-brother image, and consoled most of the ladies who didn't meet the teme's standards. Which didn't mean I had to dig through the ugly, rejected pile. Our tastes in girls were radically different; Sasuke, for one, was a typical dominant male; he had to be in control from start to finish, and disliked girls who took too much initiative. It was less of a macho thing –although that's what I claimed- then his sheer phobia of loosing control over the situation.

I, on the other hand, did more than simply not mind. I needed girls who could handle my energy, which wasn't as easy to find as I had first thought.

So the dark eyes scanned me from head to toes, and the girl smiled appreciatively. She got to her feet, offering the chair with a lust-filled gaze. Knowing the drill, I winked, tapping my lap in invitation as I sat down. She smiled, obviously pleased, and promptly installed herself on my lap. I drew a lazy arm around her waist, and slid into character.

"So what's your name, sweetheart?" I asked in a soft voice, resting my chin upon her shoulder.

She tilted her head back. "Karin," she replied, her own voice husky. Her eyelids lowered halfway, and she eased herself into my arms. Taking the hint, I breathed softly against her neck, making her moan. She slid off her sandals as I introduced us.

"Mine's Naruto," I stated warmly. "And the hot guy in front of you is Sasuke." Staying modest and flattering the teme was painful to my pride, but it always paid off.

"You're not so bad yourself." See? She even turned and kissed my cheek to prove her point. I smiled, but frankly I didn't give a damn. I only played along because Sasuke did not seem to mind having her press her bare feet against the front of his pants. And the rule was, if one of us was interested, the other had to help. What was the point of pairing up otherwise?

So I teased, feeling her melt into my arms, all the while wondering how the hell I was supposed to get us somewhere private. We hadn't done this in some time, I realized. It was mostly my fault; maybe I had seen too many girls, but few of them attracted my eyes, nowadays. Even fewer turned me on. And Sasuke hadn't insisted after guessing (since I had never said anything) my new lack of interest. "No need to sacrifice your time for me," he had stated in his usual matter-of-fact tone. "I can wait."

Why he didn't go alone, I had never guessed. He wouldn't have had any trouble flirting by himself; his looks were usually enough, and I was there to make it easier. For the girls, I mean. From my point of view, Sasuke was bait; he looked delicious, but I was the only one to see the hook hidden underneath. I was the fisher that took the hook out, playing with the fish a little, then putting it back in the river. I just fished to fish.

Karin pressed against my thigh expectantly, and from the Sasuke's look I realized I must have zoned out. "Sorry babe," I said with an apologetic kiss on her neck. My lips were dry. "Did you say something?"

She panted, slightly, and I refrained myself from rolling my eyes. I really needed to check on the teme if this was what he liked. "Th-there are rooms upstairs," she said. "You get the keys a-at the counter…"

I glanced at Sasuke. He stared back, and his shoulders lifted and lowered ever so slightly, so that only I could tell he had shrugged. It was up to me. Suspecting he was trying to restrain his own need because it was my birthday, I decided it was time to let him know I wasn't selfish. "I'll get those," was my reply to Karin as I gently grabbed her waist and pushed her up. We both stood, and I placed her on the teme's lap before heading towards the counter. Boy, had the place been so populated before? I could barely see through the thick crowd, composed, I noted, mostly of girls. Gazes followed me as I struggled through the mass, and finally reached the counter.

Strangely enough, one of the bartenders seemed to be expecting me. Waving me over, he handed me a heavy metallic key, hiding the carved number with his palm. "Don't let the pretties learn which room you're in," he cautioned. "Or they'll be all over you once you get tired of this one."

I nodded obediently, shoving the object into my pocket without glancing at the room number, and took out my wallet. But the guy raised his hand in refusal.

"No charge," he assured me. "All the girls here have been calling their friends over because of you. The number of clients quadrupled since you've arrived; I've hardly ever seen this."

I laughed. "Sasuke has that effect on people," I told the guy. "Girls love the emo type."

He grinned up at me. "I'm sure they like the idea of two hot guys swooning over them even better," he replied with a smirk. "Don't ignore your share of work so easily. The 'emo type' you're talking about has drawbacks you can make up for. It's the pair they like, not just Mr. Hothead." With another grin he sent me off, and I edged back towards the crowd.

Hungry eyes met mine, and I figured maybe now was the time to make a few things clear. I put up my sweetest, most adorable smile on my face and shrugged in apology. "I'm deeply sorry to say this to such pretty ladies" -several cooed at me- "but my heart is taken for tonight." I made a disappointed grimace, earning a few laughs. "In the face of such injustice, I can't help but ask all of you to be patient. Perhaps another night...we might get to know each other." I raised my eyebrows suggestively and most did a wonderful job at flushing and laughing. In any case my promise worked, and they stepped back, allowing me to return to Karin and the Uchiha.

We left the bar wordlessly. As soon as we were out of sight and earshot, I turned towards the other two, handing the keys to Sasuke. "You two have fun," I sighed. "Call me when needed."

"I thought you were coming too," Karin complained, grabbing my hand. "Come on."

I blinked at her. "You want to do a threesome?"

A soft blush covered her cheeks, and I realized my mistake before Sasuke could shoot me a warning glance. Immediately I pulled her against my chest, burying my face into her shoulder. "No problem at all, babe," I whispered huskily. "Just show me the way to bed." The good thing with acting was that it came naturally. None of the girls I had fallen in love with had ever seen this 'seducing' aspect of me. Yet it was so easy to slip into my character. Perhaps it was due to the lack of consequences carried by my actions.

When I had loved Sakura, my first priority had to never cause her pain. By the end of tonight, Karin would most likely slip out of our minds, straight into oblivion, and if I didn't have the energy to state things in a way that wouldn't have her leave crying, Sasuke would take care of it with a bluntness proper to him alone.

"You said room? This thing is a fucking suite!" My voice barely echoed despite the size of the place. Karin seemed just as surprised.

Sasuke, however, snorted. "You may not have noticed, but the club is installed beneath a hotel." No, I hadn't. But I had been focused on the ramen the teme had promised. So there. He observed our surroundings. "This must be some of their best rooms. They don't usually let people from the club come here, do they?" he asked Karin, who shook her head.

"I say we don't question our luck," I interrupted, deciding not to pursue the issue. No need to make the girl nervous. "If it's what we have, that's fine with me."

* * *

The irony. Someone up there must have been laughing his head off, seeing how things had turned out. Karin had proposed to start with me, deeming, as most girls did, that the teme was a much bigger piece. Of course, none of them made the same mistake twice; they found it too exhausting. But tonight, I really wasn't in the mood. I declined, assuring Karin I would join them as soon as they were done with the preliminaries.

So I installed myself on one of the two king-sized beds, while the girl and bastard took the other. She pulled his pants and boxers down in record time, and leaned over to his member.

Something hot suddenly washed over me, and my head jerked sideways, forcing me to glare at the opposite wall. My hands began to shake, which only added to my confusion.

What was wrong with me? I had seen Sasuke, naked and aroused, billions of times. I had seen girls give him blow jobs just about as much, and it had never bothered me. But all of a sudden here I was, refusing to watch one of the most basic scenes of love-making, feeling slightly sick at the mere thought of what was going on next to me. In addition to that, I was furious.

The wet sounds of Karin's mouth were hard to stand. Why was I so angry? Why did I feel this particular girl should never have gotten access to the teme's lower body? She felt...wrong. For an unknown reason. Was it only her? I considered, imagining another girl in her stead. No, Ino was fine, Sakura was definitely okay, Hinata was good as well (too bad she had fallen in love with Kiba, she had been so sweet), and none of them carried this ill feeling Karin oozed with. And I still couldn't put my finger on it.

After several minutes of thought analysis, I glanced back at the couple. I shouldn't have. Karin was staring up at the teme, giving him such a hungry look that I half expected her to bite of the flesh that she held between her teeth.

Unexplainable rage washed over me, and it took all of my self-control to simply climb off my bed, and walk to the bathroom in a calm and collected fashion. Even so, I could feel the teme's gaze upon me. No doubt he had seen through my play. Ignoring those thoughts, I closed the bathroom door with more force than was strictly necessary, and went to the sink.

Rinsing my face, I growled, annoyed by my own confusion. What the hell was wrong with me? I was shaking. Literally. With trembling fingers, I shut the water off, and glared at my reflection. But its anger was as alien as mine. I kept glaring until I heard a door slam shut, and sighed, closing my eyes. There went Karin.

A knock caught my attention. "It's open," I said tiredly, sighing as the door handle was turned, allowing the bastard in. "You'd think by now I'd learned not to lock myself up after a tantrum. You broke down enough doors to advise me against it."

"Hn." Typical.

"Can't you just leave me alone for once?" I snapped as he walked over. "You're not my babysitter; why can't you try to have fun on your own once in a while?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I believe we had a misunderstanding," he informed me, taking his shirt off.

"What do you mean?" Without a word, he removed his pants, and I understood immediately. "Wow. She really sucked, then."

The teme smirked. "She tried."

"Don't you have anything smarter to say?" I groaned. "What are you doing?"

"Taking the drool off," he replied casually, going to the shower.

"You're such a bastard."

"Says the one with a grin larger than his face."

I sighed, shaking my head. "She really wasn't worth the trouble."

He nodded, turning the water on. "I didn't believe you were acting," he admitted, his voice echoing slightly. "I assume you didn't think I was either. We're getting too good at this."

I stared at him. Then I burst into laughter. "That's reassuring," I told him as he stopped the flow and began to scrub himself. "I was beginning to think your brain had gone haywire or something."

He gave me an odd look. "There's a difference between not being interested and revulsion," he stated blankly. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "Believe me, I wish I knew."

Of course, it didn't convince him at all. He paused, keeping his gaze fixed upon me. He knew he wouldn't need to wait long. Put under pressure, I would inevitably lose control of my mouth.

"That girl," I finally spat. "She was looking at us, the entire time, like she owned us or something. Like prizes." So my mouth knew more than I did. Cool. Despite my slight surprise, I felt my previous anger bubble back to my mind.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "That's never bothered you before."

"The others didn't act so obviously. And none of them tried to own us. They knew no one owns Uchiha Sasuke-"

"What about you?" A small smirk was forming on the teme's mouth. He did not detach his gaze for me, and I glared back.

"No one owns me until I say so," I growled. "You know that."

"Sure." The teme shrugged, and sent water flowing over his body once more.

I grumbled quietly for several seconds, then finally decided to conclude my point. "She was a real amateur anyways."

It was hard to tell whether Sasuke had heard. I observed him silently, knowing that showers were the only thing that truly satisfied the teme. He never slept soundly, and kept his cool demeanor whenever he was awake. Except if you doused him with boiling-hot water for several consecutive minutes. Only then would you see what Sasuke Uchiha looked like when he relaxed.

He tilted his head back, allowing the water to splash against his face, running over his body like an invisible coat. Something inside me stirred, and my mouth stretched into a soft smile. Sasuke never let people see him without his emotional barriers. Except me, but then again I had witnessed the most intimate moments of his life. I wasn't someone he felt the need to hide from. And for that I was grateful.

"You're right."

Crap. I had zoned out again. And it wasn't even late. "Huh?"

The teme sighed, and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. "That girl had absolutely no technique." He wiped his face.

"That's an understatement," I replied, glad to see he agreed. "Hell, even I could do better."

Of course, he didn't miss that. "You've never given a blow job to anyone," he remarked with one of his usual smirks.

"I've seen enough girls do it," was my taunting reply. "And I know what feels good."

Sasuke shrugged, abandoning his towel and heading back to the bedroom. He did not put his clothes back on; one of his strange habits (that no one knew about except me) was to practice air-drying. His hair dripped as he sat on the edge of the bed I had previously claimed. "That's all very good," he said, still smirking. "But you'd never dare."

And before my brain had the time to shut my mouth up, I was already answering.

"You bet I would!"

He arched an eyebrow. By then my aforementioned brain had finally caught up with my ears and mouth, forcing the latter to finally snap shut. My eyes widened in panic.

Sadly, the bastard did not allow me to take anything back. "Why don't you prove it, then?" he asked, his smirk wider than ever. I flushed, and cursed the teme. He liked making sure I kept my pride in check. Nothing amused him more than to see me turn down some of his most embarrassing dares (the fact that I usually incited them was of course irrelevant), and I often wished I could beat him at his own game.

I approached him, beet red, and glared into the amused eyes. Taunting, the teme opened his legs slightly, scoffing as my blush deepened even more. But something in my head suddenly snapped. The evening had been eventful to my emotional self, and slowly my anger began to override my embarrassment.

I started to think. Sasuke's behavior was a clear indicator that he never expected me to take the challenge. If I did, it would most likely make him reconsider his pastime. There was little privacy between us anyways, and what was a blow compared to all the other things he had dared me to do? God, I did not want to think about those. I was red enough.

Either way, I had to swallow my pride. At least one option also offered a reward. Leaning over him, I replied to his smirk with the darkest glare I could muster, and grabbed his shaft.

Only the anticipation of what would follow kept me from grinning in triumph. Sasuke's eyes widened brutally as my hand closed around his member, and I felt him stiffen beneath my fingers. I suddenly realized that in all those years, we had never touched each other; although we had done threesomes and even foursomes upon several occasions, my body had never come in contact with that particular piece of flesh. This was completely new to both of us, and I was glad to see I wasn't the only one blushing. We remained silent, frozen. There was no way I was continuing without the teme's approval. And said permission had trouble coming out.

"This is your fault," I muttered after a few seconds of tomb-like silence.

He glared at me, any trace of his previous smirk gone. I knew his pride was worse than mine; Sasuke was more careful with his mouth, but he never went back on his word. Ever. "Fine," he finally growled. "Fine."

There was no going back, now. Without looking at him, I lowered my body, pressing my knees against the soft carpet as I leaned forward. Hesitantly, Sasuke spread his legs a little wider, allowing me access to his inner thigh. I moved with deliberate slowness, inching towards the flesh, and stopping a hair's width away from his length.

Telling myself I might as well get over it quickly, I pressed my mouth against the tip of his cock, and felt him jerk slightly under the touch. I parted my lips slowly, allowing him to slide into my mouth, where my tongue welcomed him, licking off the sides playfully, while I slid my fingers along the part of him that hadn't yet crossed my lips. This caused him to shiver, cock pulsing against my tongue, and I realized that the flesh inside my mouth was beginning to harden. And not just a little.

I changed my plans. I was done proving I could put his shaft inside my mouth. Now I had to fulfill my own bet and show the teme that I could do better than that Karin girl. Going through my memories, I tried to recall what Sasuke liked, and found my answer fairly easily. The girls always liked to discuss those things with me.

Quickly I brushed the tip of my tongue against his slit, pressing it repeatedly against the small opening. The effect was immediate. Sasuke jerked so violently that I pulled out, fearing I might accidentally bite him. A moan escaped his lips, and I stared up at him in surprise. I hadn't heard him do _that_ in a while. "Enjoying this, teme?"

He glared at me. "Sorry," he replied in the driest tone he could muster. "You looked so dedicated, I didn't want to ruin your fun."

Bastard. I glared back, pouting slightly, and pressed my cheek against his leg, making him sigh. "Finish what you started, dobe." With that, he grabbed the back of my head, and pushed me forward slightly, making me realize he consciously wanted his cock back inside my mouth.

With a smile I obliged, making him moan again, more softly this time. I suppose he didn't want me to know how much my actions affected him, but his efforts were ruined by his lower body. I could still feel the increasing pulse beneath my tongue, and was practically certain he hadn't even noticed the slight bucking of his hips. Following his movements, I pumped the base of his shaft, letting it slide in and out of my mouth, and tightening my lips to increase friction.

His movements gradually became less controlled. I knew he was approaching climax, and vaguely wondered if I should bring him to release. It didn't seem too hard; in his state, all he needed was a slight flick of tongue, and-

"N-Naruto. Stop." Drat. He must've read my mind. I pulled away, looking up at him. His lips were pressed tightly against one another, and his eyes were glaring heatedly at something I couldn't see. I recognized the expression immediately. Damn, how long had it been since the last time a mere blow job had threatened to send him over the edge?

I pondered, as Sasuke fought to regain some control over his body. When had girls suddenly lost all of their attractiveness? I figured my answer was more obvious; I had courted Haruno Sakura during most of my high school years. She had finally accepted to spend some quality time with both Sasuke and I, and that evening, I swear no other girl had ever been subject to such complete devotion. Sasuke had played along, in a much more dedicated manner than usual (he knew how important this was to me), and I knew the three of us would never forget that night.

Both Sakura and I had made our respective declarations, and both of us had been turned down. Sakura had told me I was a great friend, as well as an excellent sex partner, but she didn't love me the way I loved her. Meanwhile, Sasuke had told her in his gentlest tone that he did not plan on dating anyone at the moment. The fact that he had been so careful with her that day suddenly made me wonder. But my thoughts were interrupted as their subject of pondering suddenly tugged on my shirt.

"Off," he ordered roughly. Without thinking I obeyed, pulling the cloth over my head as the teme attacked my jeans. He undid my buttons with dexterous speed, and pulled my pants down. I stepped out of them mechanically, and only realized how crazy the whole situation was when Sasuke got to his feet and pulled me against his aroused, naked body. The unfamiliar sensation of having a lump press against my inner thigh caused my cheeks to flare up in heat, but at the same time, I couldn't deny this didn't feel somewhat...pleasurable. Absentmindedly, I began to respond to the rocking of his hips, while my brain tried to catch up with the flood of information roaring inside my head.

I hadn't noticed we had turned. But suddenly Sasuke pressed his chest against mine, forcing me back. The sudden contact of our skins caused me to shiver, and I didn't resist as he pushed me, until my legs hit the edge of the bed, and made me lose any sense of balance. I fell on the bed with a small yelp, and pushed myself back as he leaned over me. "T-Teme! What are you doing?"

He gave me a sarcastic look. "What does it look like I'm doing, dobe?" he asked dryly.

"But-but we're both-" I shut up abruptly as he slid a hand between my legs and began caressing my arousal, allowing a surprised moan to escape my lips.

The teme scoffed. "You seem quite willing to continue," he remarked with an indifference that didn't suit the setting at all. "I haven't even gotten past your boxers yet."

He was right, damn him. I growled, but raised my hips in attempt to get his hand to do more than just tease my hardening member. My gesture brought a smirk on his lips, which did nothing to help lessen my glare. "Teme."

"Dobe," he replied in a careless tone. He did seem a lot more interested in the slight bucking of my hips. His eyes were focused on his task, frowning slightly in concentration. Despite my state, I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

"Don't you ever relax?" I asked when he looked up. "I should be the one making that face-" I swore as his hand slipped beneath the thin fabric of my boxers, and wrapped around my now fully erect member, thrusting once. God that felt good.

I panted, feeling my heartbeat accelerate rapidly as he pulled my boxers down and resumed stroking my member. I completely lost control over my hips, which began thrashing wildly beneath him, desperately seeking contact. With such encouragement, even Sasuke wasn't cruel enough to keep himself from fulfilling my wishes. He pumped my member in slow, calculated movements, until I decided to pick up the pace by thrusting into his hand, deeming I had nothing to lose.

The teme also seemed to have forgotten about the consequences, and he followed my rhythm until I nearly came. Just as my body began shaking harder than before, he closed his hand around the base of my shaft, preventing me from release. I let out a strangled cry of complaint. "S-Sasuke! Get-off-"

He handed me an in-your-dreams smirk and waited until my hormones had calmed down enough to let my body stay still. "Don't be in such a hurry," he advised. "Or you'll miss the best part."

Oh god. I knew that look. Although I had never been on the receiving end, I had seen it countless of times, though never with such intensity.

Feebly, I backed up. "Hang on," I forced out. "I'm top here."

He gave me an incredulous look. "No you aren't." His cutting tone allowed little room for argument. But I tried nevertheless.

"No way. There's no chance I'm doing bottom. I-" Again I let out a long moan as the teme lowered his head quickly and licked the tip of my cock. That dirty cheater.

Amused, he looked up. "Say that again?"

"I said there's no way I'm-Fuck teme stop that!" My body jerked, and I arched my back to the limit of its bending capacity as he engulfed my member, still holding the base firmly.

After several seconds of straining bliss, he looked up at me again.

"Well?"

"B-Bastard," I growled, panting.

He smirked, and slowly began licking his fingers, stoking my member with his other hand. I moaned softly, closing my eyes as he shifted. Humid digits slid past my cock and testes, approaching my entrance. I shivered as they teased the skin, waiting for my approval.

I glanced at the teme. He was staring at me with a look that was responsible for 99 percent of the increase of my body temperature. Lust and desire were clear in his eyes. I had never seen this; Sasuke always kept some kind of control over his emotions, even while the girls sent him flying over the edge. Somehow, he was never completely satisfied; his body was, but not his mind. And here he wanted me. Waiting -which he had never done- for his partner's acceptance. My acceptance.

Perhaps that's why I gave in. Or maybe, despite the fact that I'd never admit it, I wanted this as well. All I know is that we stared at each other, and finally I lifted my hips, so that the finger pressing against my skin slid in, causing me to wince.

"Relax." The teme's voice was soft, reassuring. He continued caressing my member as he inched deeper, careful not to hurt me. Some girls has liked us to take them from behind, so this wasn't entirely new. I was the only one experimenting here, I knew Sasuke would be careful; the slick finger slid in and out of me slowly, allowing me to get accustomed to it. As soon as I relaxed he added a second one, then a third when he heard me moan in pleasure. The intrusion hurt, but somehow also sent small waves of bliss with each thrust, increasing in intensity with each additional digit.

I bucked when he leaned down to engulf my member, nearly releasing inside his mouth. Thankfully his hand still gripped the base of my shaft. I rocked my hips against his fingers, increasing the speed of his thrusts, and groaned when he pulled them out.

"You bastard." I was breathing harder than normal, and glared at teme. He smirked back.

"Like it?" he asked.

"I thought you wanted to fuck me," I snapped. "Find someone else to discuss your sexual proficiency." Without waiting for his reply, I straightened, and grabbed his hardening member. Swiftly I leaned down, re-applying a fresh coat of saliva, all the while enjoying the slight shaking of his hips.

"Enough." I released him, and he forced me on my back, spreading my legs open. Leaning over me, he glared for several seconds, then suddenly leaned down. And kissed me.

I barely felt the tip of his member press against my entrance. His warm lips were a reality that shut everything else down, and I only snapped out of it when he began entering me. Pain shot through my body and I cringed, making him stop. His tongue slid past our lips and into my mouth as he pushed a little further, pausing again to let me adapt. I was torn between the electric coaxing of his mouth and the splitting feeling of my lower body. Sasuke made sure I stayed that way until he was entirely inside, and then he broke the kiss.

I looked at him, panting, and spotted a trace of worry in his pitch black gaze. I frowned. "Get moving, bastard."

That made him smirk. Slowly he pulled out, then pressed himself back into my body. Pleasure and pain surfaced simultaneously, and I moaned, causing his smirk to widen. He thrust again, and this time the pain was nearly gone as bliss filled every inch of my body. I raised my hips to meet his next thrust, making him hiss.

He accelerated the pace. I soon became a jerking wreck underneath him, moaning every time he moved. His thrusts got deeper, and suddenly I felt him hit something that sent stars before my eyes. I gripped his body with both arms and legs, keeping him from pulling out. He froze, waiting.

"A-again," I ordered. "Do that again." I released him, and he complied, hitting that same spot repeatedly. I lost any trace of reason; waves of raw pleasure shook my body, and I couldn't think past the thought that I needed more.

I felt myself approaching climax, but suddenly he pulled out completely, and the brutal feeling of emptiness tore a cry from my lips. A trembling hand reached for my face, and I looked at him.

"Promise me." His voice was tight with the same need I felt. "Promise me you'll stay after this."

I blinked, still hazed in bliss. But his tone told me to focus. "I'm not leaving you, teme," I growled. "I never did before, and now I don't think I will either. Now finish what you started before I flip us around and top."

His smirk flew back. It was amazing to see how rapidly it appeared and vanished from his face. "Not a chance, dobe," he scoffed. Despite this he remained above me, ignoring my rocking hips. I arched up, desperate to renew the friction. But he wouldn't have any of it, and brushed my member with his, teasing. Annoyed, I grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, kicking his knees as our lips met. He fell on top of me, and I jerked my hips up, trapping his member between my legs to make him understand what I needed.

It seemed as though he had missed being inside of me, from the way his cock slammed back into my entrance, immediately hitting the blissful spot. I swore once and bucked, impaling myself on his member repeatedly as he thrust back.

It was a kiss that sent me over the edge. I shouted his name and he groaned mine, his member pulsing seed inside of my body.

He pulled out, and fell next to me, catching his breath. Breathing harder than he was, I glanced at him, slightly surprised. Usually the teme would get up as soon as he was done and go shower. He was a clean freak, and couldn't stand the sticky sweat that clung to his body after sex. I had assumed he'd do the same thing now, especially since this time he wasn't only covered with sweat.

But Sasuke didn't move, covering his eyes with one arm as his breath slowed. I waited for several seconds, then finally sat up. Immediately his hand snaked up to grab my wrist. "Stay."

My fingers twisted to close around his, and I tugged. "You come," I replied. "We still need to shower." When he didn't move, I tugged again, and added, "Come on. I'll scrub your back."

Resignedly, he got to his feet. Refusing to open his eyes, he followed me to the immense bathroom, letting me push him under the water. My lower body felt painful from its previous activity, and my legs hardly supported me, so I sat down as soon as the teme began to scrub himself. Of course, he didn't miss that. His face darkened, and he stepped away from me.

"We shouldn't have done this."

I shivered, and it wasn't because of the water hitting my shoulders. "Maybe not," I replied, and he stiffened. "But maybe it's what we needed." I caught his leg and pulled him towards me, bringing him into a crouch. Taking the sponge, I turned the teme around and began rubbing his back.

"You're only feeling guilty because my ass hurts, but you're not regretting what just happened," I informed him, making circular motions with my hand. "And I don't regret it either. It's always like that when you try something new. You get sore." A small smirk cross his lips. "I don't know for you, teme, but after Sakura, I lost faith in women. I mean...I had gotten what I wanted, or part of it, and I knew I'd never get more. So girls stopped turning me on. Therefore you might say this is handy."

This time Sasuke snorted. Turning around, he confiscated the sponge, and began scrubbing it against my body. "Keep talking," he ordered.

I shrugged. "I like this, I guess. It's weird, but it's the first time you look so pleased after sex. Usually you throw the girl out as soon as you're done-"

"You're a guy," he remarked. "And it's your birthday."

"Not anymore," I said, glancing at the bathroom clock, which indicated eleven minutes past midnight. "And I don't see why guys should be privileged."

He had finished with my upper body, and now moved down to my waist, gently rubbing against my still sensitive skin. "You're not just any guy," he assured me.

"Yeah, you're not that totally random either. Maybe we should have seen this coming." He raised an eyebrow. "We haven't exactly entertained intimacy between us, haven't we?"

"No," he admitted. Then, more quietly, he added, "I thought of making a declaration to you...that night."

I stared at him, and he shook his head. "Not seriously," he assured me. "But the though did enter my mind. To close the circle."

I understood. That way we'd all have made our declarations. And-

"I knew you'd refuse. It would have created a perfect triangle." It wasn't the love aspect that had interested the teme so much as the cyclic one of that hypothetical situation. Or triangular. Whatever. "The thought" -he hesitated- "stayed, for some reason. And I believe I got curious, somehow. Subconsciously, of course. But it was enough to gradually make me lose interest in women." He looked at me. "Now, I know what I want."

I stared back, trusting my eyes could tell him what I wanted him to hear. "Cool thing is, so do I. And what I want is right here in front of me, trying to wash off any evidence of the ravishing he did to my poor broken body-" I had to stop there, because my lips suddenly became very occupied with something else.

He kissed me and I kissed him back, not caring that our days of skirt-chasing were over, not caring about what people would think of us or how the lovesick girls would react. It didn't bother me that I was soapy and wet, sitting naked with my new lover on the bottom of the shower, shivering slightly from the lack of warmth. All I knew was that the teme was mine, just as I was his, and that these were truths nobody could deny.

* * *

** Reviews? Please?**

**Reply to Stefani, since there was no reply URL (in case she comes back to this page): Thanks a lot! Your review was really flattering, though I 'm not sure I write like a true professional yet. I hope I will one day, though. Thanks again!  
**


End file.
